


Instead of Kisses

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Elderly Lisa can still punch you so better watch it, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is getting ridiculous. You have to stop doing this, you're eighty one!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead of Kisses

"Lisa!" He sighs, groans, rubs his back until it feels something vaguely approaching normal again, "this is getting ridiculous. You have to stop doing this, you're eighty one!"

"So are you!" Lisa snaps stubbornly, only swaying a little as she hauls the bag of loot up onto her back, "and I don't see _you_ slowing down."

"That's different!"

"What, because I have boobs?"

"No! _No_ , because you _don't_ have superpowers," he sighs, glances wearily around for cameras - and then takes the risk of carefully peeling off his cowl, "look at me, Lisa. How old do I actually look?"

"As fun as the age guessing game is, Barry, I'm gonna have to abstain for today."

" _Lisa_."

Lisa scowls at him, wrinkles making her look even more foreboding, for a second before shrugging. Obviously deciding, considering the heaviness of her treasure, to play along just for today, "I don't know. Late fifties to early sixties, maybe?"

"Exactly," he nods, takes the opportunity to get the inevitable crick out of his neck, "which means that my body has the resilience of a person actually in their late fifties to early sixties. Yours doesn't."

"So..."

"So you're far more susceptible to injury," encouraged by the thoughtful expression upon her face, he nods again. It puts the crick right back into his neck, but those are simply the dangers of age, "look, if you put that down and _promise_ me that you'll take it easier I won't even take you to jail this time, alright? I'll call up the station and tell them that it was a mistake, that one of the pigeon-rat hybrids got stuck in a grate again."

Lisa, to her credit, does at least look thoughtful for a long few moments.

"...Lenny is in his nineties," a long few moments, and then her lip juts out and they're back to step one all over again, "and _he_ still goes around, robbing banks from his mobility scooter. Why can't I?"


End file.
